


The Love You Stole

by CryingInBly



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Comedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Love, Sad, Short, firby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingInBly/pseuds/CryingInBly
Summary: Fallon and Kirby have been rivals since they were young, but there has always been a growing connection between them. After being unexpectedly reunited after a 10 year segregation, Will Fallon and Kirby finally admit their love for one another? and where will this newfound honesty take them.





	1. More than friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! whoever is reading this (if anyone) this is my first Dynasty related fic so I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> I'm setting the start of this around 2x01 but we will see where it goes. I will be moving away from original plot but not completely. I'm unsure myself of where I'm going to take this fic but I want it to be fun. Chapters will probably be short(ish) so I can be consistent with updates.

Fallon Carrington. Any girl in Atlanta would've once died for their name to be Fallon Carrington, multi-billionaire, but not today. On this day the Carringtons are under questioning for the death of former Mrs Carrington Celia Machado. The manor had aired out, the smoke and fired damage was being repaired as they spoke still unbeknown as to why the fire had started in the first place. Fallon, still shaken up from the event had not left her room since. She laid there a victim of crime. Alone, no Blake to console her. No Steven to settle her. She'd banished herself into a room of despair and hopelessness; it clung to her like stale perfume after a night out. Her room was plain but classy, cream and gold coloured furniture, the colours as washed out as her camouflaged the old Fallon Carrington that was desired and idolized. Until the police came Fallon was stern with keeping herself hidden, keeping herself safe. However after giving her statement to the police, surprisingly Fallon did not regress back into her home made prison cell. She joined the rest of her family at the dinner table, nervously prodding her food like she'd forgotten how to function. The table was silent, tensions grew higher the longer they sat there waiting for someone to cut the air. Deafened by the silence Steven rose from the table followed by Anders who began to clear the plates. not even a minute went by before there was an unexpected knock on the door. Fallon gasped in fright, but Blake sighed in anger thinking it was just another press member wanting an interview. He stormed over to the door opening it forcefully only to be met with a not so unfamiliar face.

A tall, fair skinned frame waltzed through the door, A young red headed woman came into view from the dining room, Fallon flinched at the sound of the deep Australian accent that came from her mouth, "remember me". Kirby Anders stood among the Carrington clan, almost like a cousin to them, but to Fallon she was an enemy. As childhood rivals the pair would argue like cat and dog, sharing was not an option and they always wanted their own way. Until one day Kirby was gone, shed been sent to live with her Family in Australia while Anders stayed at the Carrington manor to serve for Blake and his family.

Later that evening Fallon was sitting by the fire, the weather was bad outside with for-cased thunderstorms, she sat alert and stiff. Kirby, who had been making herself at home again in the manor came into the room, looking around to see what had changed since she was young.

"What do you want Kirby," Fallon sighed barely giving her the flick of her eyes before looking straight back at the large arched window in attempt to tame the weather.

"Nice to see you too Fallon, still freaked out by a little rain I see". Fallon's heart began to race and her hands trembled out of anger, how dare she. "Just get out of here Kirby, why have you come back to Atlanta for anyway, was it not enough that we got rid of you once" Fallon threw insults although Kirby didn't flinch, while in Australia she'd come to realize some things about herself, including the reason she was so mean to Fallon as kids. "actually Fallon I had come back to apologize to you all, after hearing about recent events of the fire I got the first plane here, I wanted to make amends for the fire that had happened when I was young" Kirby did also have an ulterior motive for her unwelcome arrival. Afraid to say what she was actually here for, she had to make up a story that would seem somewhat believable until she was truly ready.

"So, you mean the fire you caused Kirby?", when they was around 14 the manor was set alight, the blame got passed to Kirby and that's why she was sent away, nobody could prove whether she did or did not do it, but it was an easy blame game. Fallon was confused, why would she want to apologize all these years later and only because events had almost repeated. What was the point? before she had a chance to speak again there was a deep rumble of thunder that spread through the manor. Fallon's breathing sped up as she reached for her pill pot, which was only for emergency use and this was for sure an emergency. She threw it back dry in hopes that it would kick in faster, but her throat already felt tight.

Kirby stood and watched Fallon gasp for breath for a moment before zoning back in and sitting next to her. She didn't know what to say, she knew the storm was not over and it could still get worse from here, she took a struggling Fallon's hand and just held it in her own. She didn't think this would happen so quickly, Kirby had a feeling for Fallon that she'd never felt for anyone else before. Fallon squeezed her hand, there was a tension between the two but not the hatred kind anymore. Fallon's panic was dominant, she had always hated storms since she was tiny but throughout the years her fear just grew. Kirby began to feel guilty for her sly remark because she too had her own fears.

The pair sat in silence by the fire most of the evening, side by side until Fallon felt calm enough to regain her thoughts. The rain had slowed to a drizzle now, but it must've been past midnight. Fallon looked at Kirby who was fighting off sleep, her eyelids were heavy and her grip had weakened a while back. "Kirby" Fallon whispered, Kirby stirred and looked into her eyes, Fallon was tired too she felt weak and her body limp. "lets go to bed" Fallon pulled her hand away as she rose from the floor. She closed the curtains and they both put out the fire in the fire place. How ironic she thought, that the thing that had drove them so far apart when they were kids, was there bringing them together as they were adults. Strangely she had felt safe with Kirby and was thankful for her presence in this moment.

They walked up the stairs slow and sluggish, Fallon's room was along the corridor to the right, the majority of the spare rooms were around the corner sown another corridor including the room Kirby had now claimed as hers. "night Fallon" Kirby said as they came up to Fallon's door, "thank you for tonight Kirby, goodnight" Fallon yawned and shut the door, Kirby continued walking with a smile on her face, replaying the night over. Maybe her and Fallon could become friends, or maybe even more than friends. Her fantasies kept growing and kept her awake most of the night. Fallon had a soft side after all. Kirby just had to figure out how to appeal to it again, although she had some tricks up her sleeve. 


	2. It's going down

It had been a few weeks since Kirby had returned, and she’d made herself feel very at home, she attended meals with the Carrington’s, been on various shopping trips with Sam, who was still grieving the loss of his aunt. The press hadn’t been caught on the Carrington residence for over 48 hours, which gave Blake some thinking space. Since the fire Alexis had kept herself in hospital, she had been in contact with Steven, and had attempted to contact Fallon, who had just deleted the text messages. Fallon always had a poor relationship with Alexis; in fact, Fallon really had a poor relationship with almost everyone. The only person she really had a true bond with was Steven, but since finding out he’d been in contact with Alexis all those years and he had become awfully close to Sam, Fallon was inevitably alone.

  
As Fallon was walking down stairs inside the manor her father Blake came through the large front doors, “where have you been father” she asked, this was the first time he’d been out since the fire.

  
“I’ve been to visit your mother, she’s not coming back here” he walked straight passed her and into his study. “I really don’t know why you bother with her father-” Fallon began to follow but he let the door close on her. She did not enter, her face dropped, Blake was never really interest in talk about Alexis, and Fallon always had questions about her, about why she left. Why she chose to stay in contact with Steven and not her, why she kept her affair with Anders a secret. She just wanted some answers.

  
She did a deep sigh as she heard her father on the phone, she turned around to Kirby standing behind her, Fallon jumped not expecting anybody to be behind her, “Jesus Kirby-“ she stopped talking, noticing Kirby was extremely upset “what’s wrong” she asked but Kirby just could not speak.  
They sat down at the dining room table, Fallon handed her a napkin, Kirby blew her nose into it and wiped away her tears, Fallons germophobe self cringed as she did and she screwed her face tightly, but she shook it off. “So Kirby what’s wrong, why are you crying?” Fallon hated people crying, she never really knew what to say. “It’s my mom Fallon, I think she’s dying, when I came to Atlanta I knew she was sick, but she was going to come, but I got a call from a nurse this morning and she’s gotten worse and I need to go back there” Fallon felt sorry for her, she never really knew what it was like to have a close relationship and as much as she hated Alexis, she too would be upset if she died. “I’ll take you on the Carrington jet, get what you need together and meet me in the car, I need to make a call to the Australian base, and make sure they have room for the jet, and if they don’t, forcefully make them make room” Fallon smiled and left the table, she went up to her room and pulled out a Louis Viton suitcase. She filled it with Australian weather appropriate outfits. She still needed to look her best in case she gets recognized.

  
Sitting on the end of her bed she pulls out her phone and dials their base in Australia,  
“Hi Henry, it’s me Fallon…….what do you mean Fallon who…….Fallon Carrington……..yes Blake’s daughter…….can you clear a space, I’m coming today…….no there is no maybe……just do it, I’ve not got time for this…thank you…..no Blake is not coming…….I’ll be there in 12 hours…..have it sorted”

  
She took her things and went and sat in her car. Kirby came out shortly after and pilled her things into the tiny boot. “Now Kirby I’ll get us to the Carrington airport as fast as I can but I’m not an amazing driver” Fallon was actually an awful driver, and the usual 10 minute drive, took 35 minutes, with Kirby’s constant questioning on how Fallon ever passed a driving test.

  
They boarded the Carrington private jet, Fallon sat down to a Southside extra mint, she was not a fan of flying but it was bearable with some dutch courage. Kirby was amazed, Fallon looked at her confused, “why do you look like that” she asked with an eyebrow raise. “Well unlike you Fallon, some of us don’t just have a private jet lying around” Fallons face relaxed and she smiled. “Well enjoy it then Kirby, once we get back the jet is retiring”. Kirby sat across the aisle and stared out the window.

  
Fallon spent most of the trip wondering what would have happened if the girls had been friends growing up. She knew Alexis had a lot to do with why they weren’t, but they’d been getting on well as adults, Fallon was admiring Kirby’s hair as the red waves fell softly down her back, they hadn’t spoken much this trip, Fallon suspected Kirby was anxious about her mother, as she herself was slightly anxious, what had Kirby said about her over the years. Fallon doubted shed even be welcome, she heard an echo “Fallon…..Fallon……FALLON” she zoned in, “oh sorry Kirby” slightly embarrassed she took a sip of her third drink. The pair had slept for a while early in the flight; they had about an hour left until landing. “What if we’re too late Fallon?” not really knowing what to say, “I’m sure you would have been contacted”, the plane jolted and they both jumped. “Just turbulence” Fallon said with a nervous giggle knowing that is not what happens when there is usually turbulence. “Wait here a second Kirby; I’m going to find out how far away we are”.

  
She went through a small corridor on the plane and into the pilot, “what is going on”, “miss Carrington, I don’t think we’re making it to Australia, this plane is going down”…


	3. Sink or Swim

“Wha- what do you mean going down” Fallon exclaimed with panic in her voice, “We’re getting prepared to land in the ocean. You travel enough, you know the procedure if this was to ever happened, go and get you friend a life jacket”, “and you think I’m listening, I have a drink in hand as soon as we take off I have no idea what to do” at this time the flight hot, also known as the bar lady came to remove Fallon to prepare for a water landing. A panicked Fallon made her way back to Kirby. “ not to alarm you Kirby” she said with a shaky voice “but the plane isn’t going to make it to Australia, they’re going to land it in the ocean” Kirby’s eyes grew wide, and filled with tears, “don’t cry Kirby, not now” .

The plane shook again. Fallon felt numb, she knew outwardly she was panicking but inside she had no idea what to do, the scariest part is that she knew she couldn’t do anything. In this moment she knew her worst fear was in the air around them. They were going to die, in the middle of nowhere. She was dimly aware of Kirby beside her, drastically the plane dropped a significant amount, and the pair fell to opposite sides landing on the expensive leather interior. Fallon could hear the pilots yelling but could not make out what they were saying. The flight host bought them life jackets, fallon could make out Kirby calling her name but the overwhelming pressure took over her body, the planes emergency alarm was going off, there was air rushing around them, she felt so sick. Then she saw both pilots in the lounge with her, who was flying the plane. “We’re going down the evacuation slides, the plane has 2 minutes before it hits the water, once it does we need to get out, the good news is we’ve traveled further than expected, there are rescue boats waiting.” Fallon grabbed her Gucci purse. “Miss Carrington I don’t think your purse will do well in the water” she knew this, but she needed what was inside. 

The 5 of them were ready to sink or swim. The plane hit the water and the side door opened, the pilot deployed the evacuation slides. They could see the Australian coast line, they may have been almost an hour away from the Carrington base, but they were very near to coast. Surprisingly this was a glimmer of hope. 

They exited one by one, Fallon stood staring over the slide for a second before going down with her eyes tight shut. The water was freezing, as her head went under and she kicked to come back up, there was a boat right there to drag her and the other passengers out of the water and take them back to land. They watched as the plane sunk, Fallon was shaking, unsure whether it was through fear, or just because she was ice cold from being dunked under water. She sat close to Kirby, “I’m sorry Kirby” she said with saddened eyes, “I just wanted to help you” Kirby hugged her. They sat in silence until they reached a dock.

2 coast guards met them with blankets. Fallon put her hand into her bag to reach for her phone but it was just a puddle of water, she pulled it out in hopes it might turn on, but it was drenched. They went inside a small café, there was a pay phone attached to the wall, Kirby walked over to it and dialled a number.

“there is a taxi coming for us soon, Fallon you need to give them the address of the Carrington base so we can drop of these guys, then we can head on to see my mum” Kirby instructed. They sat outside with hot drinks and waited, hoping the heat would dry them off a bit. Fallon couldn’t help feeling bad for everything that had happened, she knew in theory it was no way her fault, but she knew the jet needed work and maybe Australia was just too far. She wanted to help Kirby and in a way impress her, she felt like she owed her a lot still. 

A larger black van pulled up, a guy with a thick Australian accent spoke, “are you the Carrington’s” they nodded and climbed in. Fallon gave over the address to the base; she sat holding her hands together in a fist under her chin. They had dried off a little but it was uncomfortable. The drive was just over an hour. Her 2 pilots and flight host got out, they came out and handed Fallon a spare phone and a 5000 Australian dollar credit card, for when she needed picking up again, they were going to borrow an Australian jet. Kirby and Fallon stayed in the taxi. Kirby gave over her home address. She was nervous to see her mum again; she hoped that her deterioration hadn’t been too fast. 

Kirby’s Australian was a small one story bungalow on the outskirts of Sydney. Fallon hadn’t expected such a normal looking house, forgetting not everybody has the life that she has. Kirby walked through her front gate, along the path way and up 2 small steps to the front door. Fallon followed her with a lot of apprehension in her steps. The door was always unlocked in case nurses needed to come in; the hall was was a bright white area with multiple green plants. “Kirby I’ll wait in the living room, you go through to your mum” Fallon said stopping as Kirby had reached her mother’s bedroom door; she nodded and went in quietly. Fallon sat down on a brown leather chair; she pulled out the phone she was borrowing to see a text from Blake.

“I see you have written off my jet, I hope you’re all safe; call me when you get a moment spare”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Ella for helping me write some of this <3


	4. What if...

Fallon sat alone for a while, rethinking the day’s events. She didn’t have the energy to call Blake yet, it was almost 9pm in Australia and Kirby had been in with her mother since they arrived, she could hear faint voices every now and then. The bedroom door open and Kirby emerged. “Mother has gone to sleep, she said we’re welcome to stay here over night if you’d like, my room has a double bed, or I could sleep on the couch?” Fallon strangely liked the idea of sleeping in the same bed, she nodded and yawned. “I also have some clothes you could borrow, you probably want to get out of that outfit, as do I” Kirby urged Fallon to follow her into her room. I was a large space for such a small house. Still nothing like what Fallon was used too, no walk-in closet, no designer shoe cabinet, no large decorative fire place, just plain normal girl furniture.

Kirby pulled out a white tee shirt with black trim detail and some wide leg black and white polka dot trousers. “100% not your style but something comfy for you to sleep in” Fallon took the pyjamas off of her with half a look of disgust. No silk pyjamas or designer robes tonight. Kirby got herself a matching set of yellow daisy tee shirt and trouser pyjamas. She started undressing right in front of Fallon, “Kirby!” she said covering her eyes. “What? You’ve never seen one of your friends change before? Just get changed” Fallon removed her hand, Kirby had a perfectly proportioned body, her legs were so long. Fallon changed too, she was too tired to care, although she quickly found that Kirby’s long legs would also mean that she would shop in that tall section. Her pant legs were grazing the floor while Kirby’s were sitting just right on her ankles. She saw herself in the mirror and thought to herself about how ridiculous she looked, Kirby actually wears these. “Do you want anything to eat Fallon?” she was hungry, “Just something small, I want to sleep soon”. They went back through to the kitchen, she tried hard not to trip on the ridiculously long pants, Kirby made them both some toast. “Mum has an appointment at the hospital tomorrow which the nurse is taking her too, we can go shopping if you like, get you some more suitable clothes” she nodded as she bit into her toast. 

Fallon finally decided to call Blake, the phone rang into answer phone, but then he called back within a minute,   
F: “hi dad”   
B: “Fallon, are you doing okay”  
F: “you could say I am now”  
B: “hm good thing I was already replacing that jet”  
F: “I nearly died and still all you care about is the jet?”  
B: “no of course not”  
F: *sigh* “okay then, you wanted me to call and if it’s anything to do with crystal, count me out”  
B: “she’s dead and you still have nothing nice to say, anyway I actually need to ask you about Liam”   
F: “oh great another liar that’s wasted our time, yes what about him”  
B: “he claims you promised him a share of grandpa’s money”  
F: “ugh that is not what I said, just transfer him a million dollars until I get home to agree a settlement, listen Blake I’m tired, is there any important reason you wanted to talk to me that can’t wait until I get back”  
B: “no I guess not”  
F: “okay well I have a quick question, well it’s not a question, I haven’t asked her yet, but Kirby’s mum is close to ya know, dying so I was thinking of asking her if she wants to come back with us so she can stay on the Carrington wing at the hospital so Kirby can be close to her”  
B: “yes Fallon that’s fine, just make sure you make it back in one piece. I’ll see you soon”

She put her phone away and joined Kirby in the bedroom, climbed into the bed next to her, and put her head back on the pillow. “Thank you for all the effort you’ve put in for me Fallon” Kirby smiled. “It means so much that I could see her again”   
“listen Kirby, I’ve asked Blake and he said its okay, but if your mother wants to, she can come back to Atlanta with us, the Carrington wing as the hospital has some of the best doctors, she’ll be comfortable there and you will be able to visit whenever you want, and of course, I don’t know the history with Anders but maybe he could see her too” Kirby’s eyes widened and she hugged Fallon again. She knew it would be easier from Atlanta for them all. They pulled away from the hug and stared into each other’s eyes, Fallon suddenly had butterflies in her stomach, and she’d been in denial about this since Kirby had arrived but Fallon had slowly been falling for Kirby.

Kirby lent in a little close, but it was Fallon who made contact, their lips pressed together only for a few seconds, what had just happened. Fallon had never felt this way about a girl before. She thought she loved Jeff but was using her. She also thought she loved Culhane, but she was just using him, and Liam, well he was just a way for her to get out of her marriage to Jeff. Kirby however had been with both kinds before. “I urm” Fallon began to stutter. “It’s okay” Kirby chimed in, “you don’t need to explain, let’s go to sleep” she turned out the lights. They face in opposite directions but they both laid thinking, what if huh, what if.


	5. On Your Knees

Fallon had woken up during the night to kirby snoring, she kicked her leg but nothing woke her. She found it hard sleeping next to kirby, she moved a lot which Fallon wasn’t used to, she fell back to sleep after a while but was woken again to kirby singing in the shower at 8am. It was a sticky hot sort of day, and already doubting what kirby’s wardrobe had to offer, Fallon threw back the covers and started to look through the closet for herself. Kirby came in with sopping wet hair wearing a white vest top with denim shorts, “Fallon what are you doing in my closet” she looked at her confused, “well I’m trying to find an outfit that doesn’t look like a 7 year old would wear”, she had made a pile of colourful t-shirt’s on the floor that were a no go. Kirby intercepted her and she sat back down on the bed. “What about an outfit like mine?” she nodded, it’s nothing she’d pick for herself but it was extremely warm. Kirby gave her a black vest top and some darker denim shorts and a white pair of converse trainers. “Mum has been taken to hospital already, i spoke to her about coming to Atlanta and she said she will”, “that’s good Kirby. Now go make some eggs or something, I’m hungry”. 

Fallon took a quick shower and changed into the outfit Kirby had picked, she put all of her belongings together on the bed ready to leave tonight. She could smell toast so she walked through to the kitchen and saw her egg on toast. They sat and ate breakfast silently; the crunching of toast was the only sound. 

The girls had spent the morning walking through town, trying different stores, Fallon had picked and changed into a Gucci dress and Louis Vuitton shoes, nothing like the outfit Kirby had so kindly leant her. “I feel myself again” she said every time she walked passed a mirror. Although her feet were starting to blister, she never really went shopping. Most of her clothes are shipped to her straight out of production. Although now walking next to each other they looked completely mismatched. “I’m already bored of shopping” Fallon complained. Kirby rolled her eyes “well you got what you came for, do you want to do something more fun instead, not that you know what fun is”. Fallon took offence, “I am fun”, “okay Fallon what was the last fun thing you did that is not to do with throwing any kind of party or event” she had no answer. “Exactly, let me show you some real fun, I know somewhere just around the corner”. 

A short walk back through the town, the Sydney harbor bridge in sight, they stopped and turned towards a large building. ‘The riverside centre’ the sign read. “Kirby what is this” Fallon was her usual state of confused. “Just wait until we get inside”. They went through the automated door and up a large set of stairs. “Wait over there Fallon, I’ll be back in a second” Kirby indicated towards a small café like area. Fallon walked over and inspected each table to determine which was the cleanest before deciding to just stand awkwardly by a large plant. There was only 2 other people sitting, both staring at Fallon who felt incredibly out of place. Kirby came over smiling holding two receipts, “crack a smile Fallon, I told you we’re doing something fun”. Sarcastically she showed her teeth and went back to her very uneasy stance trying not to touch anything around her as it looked like it hadn’t been cleaned in months. 

Across the other side of the room a shutter began to open. The noise gave Fallon a fright to which Kirby just laughed. “Come on scaredy cat” Kirby took her hand and walked over to the desk that was behind the shutter. “2 pairs of 6’s please and 2 pairs of socks”. Fallon looked horrified at the two pairs of hire boots Kirby had just been handed. “So how good of an ice skater are you?” Kirby was excited, “you’ve never been ice skating have you Fallon” she shook her head. They walked through to the empty rink, and took off their shoes “urm Kirby is there anywhere safe I can keep my shoes” Fallon of course walking around in Louis Vuitton’s. “There are lockers over there” she pointed. “Lockers? You want me to put my 2000 dollar shoes in a tiny metal box with wrist band key?” “Fallon its fine we’re literally in the same room”. Again she rolled her eyes but she did put her shoes in the locker. “Out of all the places in Sydney you bring me to an ice skating rink” “well I told you, something fun” Kirby had already put on her socks and ice skates; Fallon however was struggling to grasp how they fastened. “Here let me do it” Kirby tightened the buckles and helped her to her feet. Kirby stepped out on to the ice first while Fallon stood scared at the edge. “This doesn’t seem fun Kirby” she said apprehensively already feeling unsteady on her feet. Kirby took her hands and helped her step down on to the ice “See it’s not that bad” she smiled. “No Kirby, it’s worse”. 

Fallon clung to the side of the rink barely moving round. This is the most confident she had seen Kirby who was free standing in the middle, “you’re making it harder for yourself by holding on, just trust yourself and let go” Kirby took Fallon’s hand again and prised her a foot away from the edge. “Now you want to push to the side, instead of trying to push behind you, I’m holding you, you won’t fall” Fallon tried to push off but she was very wobbly on the ice, squeezing Kirby’s hands so tight to make sure she stayed upright. After a few tries they were moving, slowly, but it was progress. 

They’d been on the ice for almost an hour, Fallon still hadn’t let Kirby let go of her even though she could get around the rink now. Holding hands Kirby was skating backwards basically dragging Fallon along although they did have some speed behind them, she could feel the grip wasn’t as tight as when they started off and as they were going around the bend in the rink she decided to let go to see Fallon skate on her own, But within ten seconds of letting go Fallon had made her first fall of the day. Kirby laughed as she skated back over towards her. “Why did you let go?” Fallon frowned unable to get from her knees back to her feet. “Because I wanted to see you skate alone” Kirby helped her off the ground and lead her off the rink to a bench. “Get these boots off of me now” Fallon said struggling to get the off as much as she struggled to get them on. She walked over to the locker and got her heals out, she sat back on the bench with her arms folded. Kirby took this as an opportunity to go back on the ice alone to show off some tricks, and as mad as she wanted to stay Fallon was impressed by Kirby’s skill. “Can we go now” Fallon yelled to Kirby on the ice. She came over and took off her ice skates, returning both pairs to the hire desk. “I’m guessing you didn’t find that fun huh Fallon” she smirked. “No, no I did not” they walked out of the building in silence.


End file.
